Yoshikage Kira
PLAYSTYLE Rush the opponent down and exploit coin okizeme, then confirm hits into big damage. Yoshikage is a rushdown character that focuses on scoring a hit with his good jumping normals, then comboing into sweep, then doing unblockable coin okizeme. From there he can score decent combos back into another cross-up or coin, or go S-ON for big damage. His main mode is S-OFF, which gives him access to his coins, but S-ON is where his big damage comes from. His main special in S-OFF 214A, which lobs an explosive coin. This is often done after a 2H to give it time to come out. The coin itself is unblockable and the explosion launches the opponent into the air for a combo. There are a few ways around it, but the opponent will have to make a hard read as to what Yoshikage will do as the coin falls. While the opponent is down, Yoshikage can go S-ON and try to land a mix-up. If successful, he can combo into S-ON 214M, which is his main Stand Rush combo move. These combos are very damaging and can go up to 70% with just two bars of meter. Doing 214A on its own implants a bomb in the opponent, which can be detonated with 22AA. Both modes have 236A, a high priority punching attack that knocks down from mid range. He has a counter with S-ON 421A as well. Yoshikage’s HHA is particularly great, as it serves as an anti-air, catches side-step, and does good damage. Outside of this, however, he’s lacking on neutral and defense as most of his moves have noticeable start-up. Yoshikage’s best defense is a good offense, always keeping the opponent on the run. His GHA is a bit of an oddball, as it serves little purpose outside of very deadly blocktrings, which will guarantee the unblockable GHA’s hit. It’s very good to close out rounds, but not for much else. PROS * 214A is a powerful okizeme tool, leading to different set-ups. * Good mix-up game in general. * Great damage for lesser meter investment. 2 bar combos often reach 70%. * Can combo into unblockable GHA from a blockstring. * Strong rushdown, able to do constant offense. CONS * At mid range, his effectiveness diminishes greatly. * Sub-par neutral game. * HHA his only really reversal. * HHA his only real anti-air. * GHA, while good for closing rounds, costs 2 bars and has little other function. Can be combod into, but only for style points. Combos Throw combos (Soff) Throw > 6H (137 damage, 0 meter) (Soff) Throw > 6H > PC > 6H > PC > 6H > PC > 6H (190 damage, 3 meters) (Son) Throw > 214L (Primary Bomb L) (130 damage, 0 meter, TIGHT TIMING) Stand-off combos jH > 2L> 5L > 2M > 2H > 6H (157 damage, 0 meter) jM > 2L > 5M > 5H > 236H (Shiba!) > HHA (Before last hit of 236H) 337 damage, 1 meter) 236L (Shiba!) > 6H (97 damage, 0 meter) 6H > PC > 2M > 5H > 236H (Shiba!) (160 damage, 1 meter) jH > 5L > 5M > 5H > GHA (402 damage, 2 meters) Stand-on combos jH > 2M > 5H > 236H (You bastard!) > HHA (356 damage, 1 meter) jM > 2M > 5H > 214M (Primary Bomb M) > SR on hit > 2L > 5M > 5H > 2AA (Detonate) > HHA (439 damage, 1.25 meter) jM > 2M > 5H > 214M (Primary Bomb M) > SR on hit > 2L > 5M > 5H > 236H (Shiba!) (238 damage, 0 meter) jH > 2M > 2H > 214L (Primary Bomb L) (115 damage, 0 meter) Kira's Big Damage combos (Stand-off) jH > 5H > S > 2M > 5H > 214M (Primary Bomb M) > SR on hit > dash > 2L > 5M > 5H > 2AA (Detonate) > PC > S (Stand-on) > jM > 5L > 214M (Primary Bomb M) > SR > jM > 5L > 5H > 2AA (Detonate) > HHA (543 damage, 3 meters) Kira's Big Damage combos (Stand-on) jH > 2M > 5H > 214M (Primary Bomb M) > SR on hit > Dash > 2L > 5M > 5H > 2AA (Detonate) > PC > j.M > 5L > 5H > 236H (Shiba!) > HHA (570 damage, 2 meters) jH > 2M > 5H > 214M (Primary Bomb M) > SR on hit > Dash > 2L > 5M > 5H > 2AA (Detonate) > PC > GHA (706 damage, 3 meters. May be spacing-dependent.) jH > 2M > 5H > 214M (Primary Bomb M) > SR on hit > Dash > 2L > 5M > 5H > 2AA (Detonate) > PC > S (Stand-on) > jM > 5L > 214M (Primary Bomb M) > SR > jM > 5L > 5H > 2AA (Detonate) > HHA (732 damage, 3 meters, 1000 Bowie-points) jH > 2M > 5H > 214M (Primary Bomb M) > SR on hit > Dash > 2L > 5M > 5H > 2AA (Detonate) > PC > S (Stand-on) > jM > 5L > 214M (Primary Bomb M) > SR > jM > L > H > 2AA (Detonate) > Dash > 5L > 5H > 236H (Shiba!) > HHA (757 damage, 3 meters,) Category:Characters